


Deck of Cards

by Alixtii



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF, Dollhouse RPF, Firefly RPF, Jossverse RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Community: prettylightsfic, Episode: s02e12 Epitaph Two, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, First Time, Geeky, Infidelity, Meta, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Epitaph Two," Miracle Laurie wonders if she's going to have to wake up from the dream now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck of Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skripka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skripka).



They were filming "Epitaph Two," and both Summer and Felicia were on the set with her. A conversation about whether anyone thought the new Tim Burton _Alice in Wonderland_ movie would be any good had morphed into a spirited debate between takes over exactly which criteria the quality of an _Alice_ adaptation should be judged by.

The thing was, Joss and Summer and Felicia not only seemed to have all three of them very strong opinions on the subject, but they each seemed to have an encyclopedic knowledge of _Alice_ adaptations on which to draw in making their arguments. Joss was singing the praises of some Czech version by a guy whose name Miracle couldn't pronounce (and she suspected Joss couldn't correctly either) which he called a "surrealist masterpiece." Felicia seemed to be big on fidelity to the source material; she liked the sets from a 1983 production starring Kate Burton, but decided her favorite was the 1985 Irwin Allen production with Natalie Gregory "even though they call the Jabbewock the 'Jabberwocky' for some insane reason; everyone knows 'Jabberwocky' is the name of the _poem_." Summer tried to defend the one that was made in 1999 with Whoopi as the cat and got immediately and mercilessly mocked; Felicia said Summer only liked it because she had a crush on Miranda Richardson, but Joss disagreed, saying he thought the crush was on Tina Majorino instead. Summer just blushed and didn't say anything else for the next five minutes.

Miracle was sort of afraid of what their reaction would be if they ever were to find out the only Alice movie she remembered ever seeing was the Disney cartoon (although she vaguely recalled the advertisements for the one Summer liked, too).

This has been Miracle's life ever since she had been casted for _Dollhouse_. It wasn't always Felicia and Summer and _Alice_, of course (two weeks ago it had been Eliza and Alan and _Transformers_) but it was pretty darn representative of the kind of conversations which happened on a Joss Whedon set. Only Miracle had found that even if she only understood about half of what came out of Joss' and the actors' mouths, she was still absolutely in love with the whole experience. The actors were amazing and the camaraderie was to die for and the fact that now she knew how to differentiate between all of the different races in _Lord of the Rings_ was a totally valuable skill, right?

And the fans; people (Joss, Eliza, Maurissa, Amy) had tried to prepare her for the fans when she took the job, but there was nothing they could have done to get her ready for the realization that there were people now who got excited to see her, would follow her twitter and send her encouraging tweets when she was depressed, and that suddenly there were several million more people in the world who genuinely cared for her. Nothing prepared her for the experience of going to a con for the first time. It had been just . . . mind-blowing.

Sometimes it felt like she'd fallen into a Wonderland of her own, and Joss Whedon was like her White Rabbit--the White Rabbit was the one Alice followed down the hole into Wonderland, right? she was pretty sure she remembered that from _The Matrix_\--leading her to a series of crazy and wild adventures that operated at a logic ninety degrees from the one she's operated under her whole life up to that point.

But now they were filming "Epitaph Two," the last episode of _Dollhouse_ (she couldn't quite get herself to believe it), and she wondered if that means it was time for Alice to wake up from her dream and leave Wonderland.

Only Felicia and Summer's presence here put the lie to that notion; it was more like a cult, apparently, and once you joined, you never, ever left. And she wasn't sure if that fact scared her or relieved her.

* * *

The day ended eventually, and Felicia, Summer, and Miracle were all done with _Dollhouse_. The regulars still had another two days of filming left, but for the three of them it was over, finished, caput.

Felicia and Summer took Miracle out for drinks afterwards to--well, celebrate was the wrong word, but to mark the occasion--for all three of them, to close that chapter in their lives and careers. Miracle got the distinct impression that Joss wanted to get invited along, but when she confided this to Felicia in private, the redhead just snorted. "Wants to get into Summer's pants, is more like it," she said. "Going out's just the intermediate step."

Miracle was confused; didn't Summer already have a boyfriend? "How would that get him into her pants?"

Felicia just laughed. "You've obviously never seen her after three shots of tequila."

Miracle was looking forward to it.

* * *

Miracle woke up the next morning with a killer hangover and a naked Summer Glau in her bed. Apparently, Felicia hadn't been lying.

She takes a minute to appraise the situation. She's currently living the wet-dream fantasy of a hundred thousand horny fanboys (including Joss Whedon their king).

Curiouser and curiouser.

**Author's Note:**

> [3+ Pretty Lights Archive Comments](http://prettylights.compromisingpositions.net/2009/story.php?ID=18#comments) | [Dreamwidth Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/323586.html#comments) | [LJ Comments](http://alixtii.livejournal.com/338620.html#comments)


End file.
